


special

by orphan_account



Series: stupidstupidstupid! [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: if you are the subject of this i will scream, yeah this is one of those rants into the internet void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which someone said "describe her"//if a single person that i know sees this i will scream





	special

_"describe her"_

[serpentine; stunning; sarcastic; skilled;

special.]

_only to the void._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more but i couldn't so this is what i'm publishing


End file.
